Elsa Drake (Earth-1223)
Elsa is an Omega Level Mutant, daughter of Iceman and Storm and a current member of X-Men. She is the headmistress of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and also the second in command of the X-Men. Throught a hard life of betrayal and hatred relating to her mutant powers, she finally understood her true nature, gained the name Aurora now defends a world that hates her and also her kind, the typical X-Men with an icy touch. Biography During the great War between mutants and humans in 2016, Magneto was almost killed and the X-Men were disasembled. Most of them went living in hiding but that was not the case of the mistress of the elements, Storm who traded her beloved deserts for the cold winds of Scandinavia. There she met by a coincidence Iceman. Their good friendship turned to love and in a year, they had two daughters, they named the old daughter Elsa and the younger one, Anna. Iceman was very happy and yet Storm sensed that being their daughters, they would also have to face their problems, the problem of simply being a mutant. They became a happy family in Oslo and Iceman named her "Monkey" plus her relantioship with Anna was examplar. Knowing very well the ways of her tribe, Ororo took the young Elsa with 7 years to Africa, Kenya. There Ororo was reunited with her tribe and with Abassi, their leader. Storm showed them the new heir to the throne of the tribe, Elsa and they all danced in her honor and gave her a golden crown. At that time, there was a heat wave on all of Africa, the biggest of the past 30 years caused by Europe´s pollution and so Storm thinking that her young Elsa had inherited her abilities to control the weather told her to focus, to imagine the rain and then release her power. The young Elsa did just that and the next second a blizzard attacked the Tribe devastating Nairobi, destroying trees, houses and drowning the city into an eternal winter that lasted for 3 years, althought Storm tried for those years to reverse what her daughter had done. It was obvious Elsa was a combination of two of the world´s most powerful mutants and she was danger to the world and to herself as well. Storm and Elsa were both attacked by her vengeful tribe and althought they managed to escape, the ties between both of them were cut and no rain was ever to be seen in Nairobi ever again, only the perpetuous and cold ice. Professor X Ororo took Elsa to her former mentor now living in Manhattan, Professor Charles Xavier to see what he could do. He was at the momment married to Lilandra and they were going to have a son. Professor X was sick but for the old times decided to help Ororo. He examined the child and soon revealed that she was one of those extraordinary mutants that were beyond Omega, examples being the Phoenix and Nate Summers. Professor X confessed to Ororo that in that child layed enought power to freeze the entire universe and so Charles, asked by Ororo, casted mental inhibitors in her mind so that she could not use the full limit of her power and in the time these blocks have to be more and more powerful. At that very time, Anna and Bobby changed home to an european country, Finland and both Elsa and Ororo decided to join tem there as well. Let It Go Esla kept the crown from the tribe and soon they were going to Finland to be reunited with the rest of their family. They now lived in Arrendele, a small and peaceful village near the mountains. It was their annual carnival festival and this year Elsa decided to go as the Snow Queen, a character of a charming scandinavian fairytale while her sister, Anna decided to go as Aurora, the princess of the Disney fairy tale, the Sleeping Beauty. They all went to the carnival and after an hour they all began eating but at that very momment Elsa began feeling strange by being next to the fire where they were making the food and in an instant the fire was frozen. Ororo rapidly decided to leave, but Elsa could not control her powers and soon she unleashed a terrible blizzard, icy winds and a devastating storm. Everyone ran with screams while Ororo used her powers to calm the situation by ending the harsh weather conditions. In the end of the night, when the blizzard ceased, Elsa layed crying and 20 people layed dead on the floor. Ororo went after her daughter, but as soon as Elsa saw her, she ran in tears for the mountains. Ororo followed in pursuit but Iceman grabbed her son and said that their daughter needed some time. Ororo stoped but at the time they looked back, Anna was gone. Elsa ran into the mountains thinking of herself as a monster and remembering what Professor X had said, to contain her powers, she realized he was wrong. She didn´t need to contain, she needed to release them, to become one with the ice she manipulates. She quickly screamed Let it Go and began singing, she began creating beautiful ice and she realized it was all a matter of control and that the ice that she had used to kill others was also a sign of beauty and inner peace and purity. It is in this very momment that we learn how powerful and mighty Elsa truly is Elsa began using her powers to create perfect briges, and even a castle, a dress, her control over her powers was far too much for such a little child, 12 years. With a power and control like this Elsa was going to change the world and so she understood what was being a mutant, it was being special, not different, the mutants were the future. Elsa began unleashing all her power into beautiful ice structures and then someone grabbed her hand gently on the castle, it was Anna with a great smile on her face. Anna grabbed her hand said those worlds and Elsa began crying, saying that she was a mutant and was afraid to harm her and anybody else. Anna put a smile on her face and said that she was a mutant as well, a mutant with the power to harness the energies of the Sun. Elsa was shocked to hear that and yet knew that her powers were much more deadly than those of her sister and asked her to step back. Anna told her that what she had created, a palace, the dress, the bridge, those were the works of a kind person and being a mutant is nothing to be ashamed or sorry about, it is who we are and tears and songs are not going to change that. They had a hug and Anna used her powers to bring the sun into a beautiful Sunshine as they watched it from the windows of the crystaline palace. The sisters were reunited and soon a thunde was heard and Ororo appeared from the sky, thanking heavens for both her daughters being unharme and yet surprised with what her little Elsa had created. Ororo descended from the sky and informed both the girl that they were going back home but not the home where they were accustemed to. The home where both Storm and Iceman were trained, the place that made them as they are today, the Xavier School for the Gifted Youngsters. In the meantime on Genosha, Pietro informs a mysterious shadowy figure that the largest source of mutant power ever has been detected in the Scandinavian Peninsula and as that shadow figure orders his men to capture it, he says that the second war has just began but will soon but at it´s end. Enter Magneto Recruiting Ororo, Bobby, Anna and Elsa left in a plane to America to meat their former mentor yet again, Professor Charles Xavier and to enroll Elsa in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Yougsters. Near the Atlantic Ocean, the plain´s jets began failling an the plane itself appeared like it had gained life until it began burning and it crashed near the water. Everyone aboard died instantly including Iceman and Storm, the only survivors being an old lady who would soon die and Elsa who was aborded by a mysterious shadowy figure who told her that if she wanted to learn the truth about her mutant powers she would have to join him. The mysterious man introduced himself Magneto but she could call him Master and also his helper, Pyro. Anna had simply vanished and without no one to turn to she grabbed the stranger´s hand and accepted his proposal. Magneto felt a great power within the child and that she would be one day of great usr to him. Magneto drowned the plane into the deepest waters and Elsa asked where were they going and Magneto responded that they were going to the House of all Mutants, Genosha. A storm was developing in the air and as soon as the first thunder was heard, they were gone, vanished into thin air as a laught of victory was heard throught and beyond the dark clouds. The Brotherhood The Fantastic Four Becoming an X-Men Into the Shadows X-Force The Hauntings of the Past Avengers Civil War Powers and Abilities Powers Aurora has stated to be an Omega-Level Mutant by the Sentinels and a mutant beyond Omega by the mutant expert Professor Charles Xavier. At a very young age, mental blocks were put in her mind to prevent her from using the total fury of her powers and it is said that those blocks still continue in her mind, now the true power of Aurora has yet to be unleashed. *'Thermokinesis: '''Elsa is a mutant with the superhuman ability to her external and internal body temperature and thus being able to project very intense cold from her body. Like any normal human being, the nerve centers for regulating Elsa´s body temperature are found in the part of the brain known as the hypothalamus. However, Elsa can mentally override her hypothalamus to allow her body temperature to be lowered to extreme levels. This converts her body temperature and everthing in a 250 mile radius subject to her powers and Professor Xavier said it himself before his death that Elsa had the power to became an Omega Level Telepath. Just as everything in the human body, when a problem is born a solution is solved and so the hypothalamus produces in mass quantities a hormone known as HTB, that makes Elsa totally imune to cold temperatures but very vulnerable to hot temperatures. It is said that Elsa can reduce her normal body temperature (that is 98.6 Fahrenheit) to less than absolute zero with relative ease, to the point where all molecular motion stops. Thus with these powers, she can create any form of ice she desires with extreme precision. '''Ice Form:' As her body temperature falls, the surronding moisture in the air that is in contact with her is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture produces an icy covering which encompasses her entire body and also obscures her facial features, althought on a less level than that of her father. But as she learned to increase the severity of the coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of a crystaline ice that it is today, pure and durable. This ice can someties crack with the movement but it is nonetheless a strong and protetctive substance. Also at first, Elsa could only use her ice form on her entire body but throught the years she has managed to control the intensity of her coldness and she can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of her body and she many times makes this with her ams, who she freezes to augment considerably her strenght. Besides these, her Ice Form also offers her the following powers: *'Super Strength: '''The ice that Elsa makes is extremely durable and thus when adjected to her body can make her extremely powerful in terms of brute strength. She has had the force to subdue the Beast, Wolverine and temporarily the Blob althought she was defeated at the last one. Her ice forms allows her punches to break walls, windows, make several cracks into objects, cut throught iron and steel. Generally it is assumed, that at her full power Elsa can lift 2 tons, but as an Omega Level Mutant we have seen her perform feats that would indicate she could lift well over 30 tons with relative ease. *'Super Durability: 'The ice that Elsa can make is extremely durable and tuhs when adjected to her body can make her extremely invulnerable to especially physical damage. Beast has described her as "twice more durable than the Iceberg that drowned Titanic" and when the Blob punched her, he was the one that was hurted. However against behemoths like the Juggernaut and the Hulk she nearly got herself killed in the process os defending with the ice form. It has proven and stated many times before that her ice form is more resistant to physical damage as it is to energy damage as all the energy posseses heat and her ice form is extremely vulnerable to heat just as her powers are in these type of enviroments. Her ice form has allowed to survive internal wounds, gunshots and she was heavily hurt but yet survived a small nuclear explosion. *'Advanced Longevity: 'Charles Xavier stated before his death that if Elsa was to remain in her ice form then she would be totally immortal and she would not age. Cryogenic freezing as been proved in the past to be effective into the matters of advanced longevity or even immortality and Elsa, as being made of pure ice would be immortal and would not age, however she could still die by damage to her body and also by the efforts of powerful telepaths. *'Toxic Immunity: 'If Elsa was to remain in her Ice Form she would be totally imune to all bacterias and diseases as her body temperature would instantly freeze them at her will. Elsa has even stated at one time that her DNA was frozen along with her heart and her mind. *'Telepathic Resistance: 'Elsa has stated several times that her heart and her mind are frozen and when she says that she means it as her mind is totally hide from the telepaths. Her mind is not resistant to telepathy, the telepaths can´t simply find her mind as it is frozen and thus this makes her impossible to track by even the best of telepaths when amplified by the powers of Cerebro or Cerebra and also makes her extremely resistant to physic attacks, probes, possession, manipulation and mind control. '''Thermal Vision: '''Elsa posseses the ability to see beings due to their heat signature that others give off, because of the total absence of heat around her own body and enviroment. '''Cryokinesis: ' Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Dating Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Cryokinesis Category:Alternate Form Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Royalty Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Sorcery Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Construct Creation Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Former Villains Category:Murderers Category:Original Characters Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Driving Category:Army at Disposal Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-1223 Category:Super Stamina Category:Pages with Videos Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Invulnerability Category:Unfinished Category:Energy Manipulation